goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie the Otter
Plot In the film, retired German Lion Guard general Heinrich is introduced. It begins with a flashback to August 30, 1993 when Greek Lion Guard general Demetrius destroyed Tanzania City with a city destroying Supernova attack on Simba's orders during Order 66 of 1993. In early June of 2014, Heinrich takes his Armored Squadron - Derek, Nathan, and Steven to Japan with the intention of killing Sophie the Otter in order to reclaim his military honor for the Great Pridelander Federation. His forces ambush Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins on a camping trip, and Sophie the Otter is wounded when she takes a blast from Heinrich that was intended for Fanny Fox. After Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Hiroshi Sugimoto, Pinch Raccoon, Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Mason Saitō, Suzie Squirrel, Matthew Yoshida, Roxie Raccoon, Richard Tseng, Danny Dog and Clara Murakami set up a shelter in a cave with Sophie the Otter, Fanny Fox flies off on her dragon friend Icarus to obtain Senzu Beans from Korin. After obtaining the beans, Fanny Fox restores the now-exhausted Icarus by feeding him one bean, and they both fly in high speed. But then, they are ambushed by Heinrich's henchmen who blast down Icarus and give Fanny Fox a beating. Just as Fanny Fox is about to be killed, the Canadian girl fox is saved by Ash Ketchum. Ash Ketchum dispatches Derek and Nathan, and takes on Steven, easily gaining the upper hand. During the battle, Heinrich arrives and catches Ash Ketchum off-guard with a Death Beam, which impales him through the chest but does not kill him. Heinrich then sends Steven after Fanny Fox as he continues to blast Ash Ketchum. Fanny Fox gets to the cave with the Senzu Beans, but they are destroyed by Steven. However, she heals Sophie the Otter with a spare bean that Kirinta Kusano gave her earlier. After Mason Saitō and Fanny Fox are beaten down by Steven, Sophie the Otter appears fully healed. Cooler shows up, holding onto an unconscious Ash Ketchum. He then blasts Ash Ketchum's body with an unexpected attack as Sophie the Otter watches in horror. Now angered, Goku blasts Salza into the distance, and begins to fight Cooler. After Goku proves to be a worthy opponent, Cooler realizes Goku was the Saiyan baby Frieza spared, and tells of his bleak history with Frieza. He then reveals his final transformation, one that Frieza never showed or achieved, and this one is far more powerful than Frieza's final form. Now at full power, Cooler pummels Goku around effortlessly, despite Goku using the Kaioken attack numerous times. Cooler then proceeds to destroy the landscape. However, after seeing a bird die from wounds inflicted by damage caused during the struggle, Goku thinks back on his friends and family, and how they all will be killed if Cooler wins. He then picks up the dead bird and lets out a yell so powerful it cracks solid stone and draws Cooler's attention, transforming into his Super Saiyan form and giving enough of his energy to revive the bird. Cooler then finds himself, like Frieza was, grossly outclassed by Goku's amazing new powers. After attempting to punch and blast the Super Saiyan with no effect, Cooler summons a trump card when he powers up an enormous ball of energy. Cooler launches the attack with hopes to destroy Goku and the Earth along with him. After a stint of struggling, Goku eventually manages to send it back with the Kamehameha wave, forcing Cooler off the Earth into space and towards the sun. As he hits the sun's surface, Cooler laments his own lost opportunity to shoot Goku's escape pod down when he was a baby, and concedes that he was too soft for his own good as well. Cooler's body is then seemingly disintegrated by the sun and his own energy blast. Sophie the Otter, drained after her battle, is found by Krillin, Gohan, Oolong and Icarus. They are looking for Ash Ketchum when Salza reappears and prepares to kill them all. However, before he can attack, Salza, the last of Cooler's Armored Squadron, is killed by Ash Ketchum's "Special Beam Cannon" from a distance. Fanny Fox looks around for Ash Ketchum, and the movie ends with Ash Ketchum, having recovered, gazing skyward after drinking some water. Release Date *United States of America: May 25, 2014 Category:2014 videos Category:Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys Series